Interruptions
by suspense button presser
Summary: Several humorous one shots of what happens when the characters of Harry Potter get interrupted. I insist that the stories are much better than their summary.
1. Show and Tell

**_Please Review :)_**

They carried Ron out of the locker rooms, laughing the lyrics of "Weasley is Our King." Harry decided to stay back until everyone had left. He needed to soak in his last victory, his last championship match against Slytherin. It all seemed unreal to him, it didn't feel like the end, but unfortunately it was.

Harry went into the showers and removed all of his clothes, revealing several bludger bruises on his arms and thighs. He heard the door open to the showers, who could be coming in here? He turned off the faucet and quickly grabbed for a towel, but he had forgotten his towel on the bench. He opened the curtain to see long hair. Their eyes went south and they came back up to Harry's face. Harry pulled the curtain sharply over his lower half and squeaked out, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to shower, but apparently you gave me a show instead." Her brown eyes twinkled with delight. "Are you almost done?" She asked, looking at all the wet muscles that she could see.

"Uhmmm, no, I just started." He looked down at his feet, wondering how this could be any more embarrassing for him.

She saw his expression and said, "Oh Harry, it's not like this is the first time I've seen you naked."

Harry's eyebrows raised high on his forehead, this made the girl laugh, "We've been on the team together for a long time, and well, I've looked a couple of times."

"You've looked?" He asked, his voice showing how nervous and embarrassed he really was.

"Yes." She said simply, looking down at the curtain that was covering up Harry. "So there really is no need for that curtain."

"Wouldn't it ruin our friendship if you saw me naked?" Harry asked, a little skeptical that she had been lying.

"Well, no. Because it hasn't ruined our friendship so far. Would it make you feel better if we made it even?" She asked, Harry looked at her with wide eyes; grabbing his foggy glasses off of the ledge in the shower.

"How would we make it even?" Harry asked, gulping down air, trying to keep calm.

"Well, since I've seen you naked, then you would see me naked. I mean it's only fair. If I was put in your position, then I'd want to make it even." She slowly took off both of her socks when saying this. "And besides, I need to shower anyways. Why don't we just save water and take the same shower?"

Harry could not believe his ears. Was she really suggesting that they were going to be in the same shower… naked… at Hogwarts? "Uh… saving water… yeah… okay."

She slowly took off her skirt… and then her shirt… and then her bra… and then her knickers.

Harry had never looked at girl like this before… no girl ever let Harry see them like this before... ever. She played with her hair and looked up at him, smiling. "Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me through?"

He let her pass by him as he just stared at her. Harry had never noticed until now, how small the showers really were. She turned the faucet on and the warm water rushed onto Harry's face, he had forgotten to take his glasses off…

"Here, let me take those," She said and put Harry's glasses on the ledge near the soap. She faced him and smiled; she grabbed the soap and pressed it against Harry's chest. He let out a soft moan. Her hands washed Harry off and she handed him the soap, "your turn."

Harry fumbled with the soap. "Whoever thought that soap should be slippery, is the stupidest person in the world," Harry thought to himself. He tried very hard to keep the soap in his hands, and his hands shook as he looked at her. He had never really taken in all of her beauty, and it wasn't just because she was naked… it was more than that. It was the way that she hadn't been so shy, it was how she smiled, it was how she laughed, and it was all of her freckles.

They stood in the shower, looking at each other, not either one would move, because if they did, they would be touching. Harry was mesmerized by her flaming red hair, even when it was wet; it still seemed to be on fire. "Ginny, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but…"

She put her index finger onto Harry's lips and slowly slid her finger down to his chest. She took one step closer to him, he could feel her breasts right on his chest. Air could not move between the two bodies. Always, Harry had thought of her as "Ron's little sister," but now… to him, she was so much more than that.

Ginny got onto her tip toes and leaned into Harry for a slow kiss, he put his arms around her waist and she put her hands in his wet hair. Suddenly, the door to the showers opened up and they both froze where they were. "Harry?"

"Fuck." Harry muttered furiously, angry that his perfect moment had been ruined. Harry said a little louder for Ron to hear, "What?"

"Why are you still in here mate?" Ron shuffled around in the shower, "Wait… why are there girls clothes in here? Unless you wear a green panda bear bra…"

"Uh… cause I have a girl in here." Harry got slapped on the back of the head by Ginny, who was biting her tongue not to say something.

"You have a girl in here? Harry, why in Merlin's name would you bring a girl in here to have quirky sex with you in the Quidditch showers?!" Harry wanted nothing more than to come out and punch Ron in the face.

"Ron, just leave, please." Harry begged, and Ron realized really what he was intruding on.

"Oh, sorry mate. Uh, who do you have in there anyways?" Ron asked, Harry looked desperately towards Ginny, but she made a movement that meant, "Do not tell him if you don't want to be killed."

"Ummm… I have a girl in here, it doesn't matter which girl, but she is very hot and I want you to leave now so that we can do things without you listening." Ginny tried so hard not to make a sound but she was struggling to hold her laughter.

"Oh… uh… yeah… sorry again mate… bye."

Ginny laughed once she heard the door shut. They finished their shower and they both left at different times, making sure that Ron would not know it had been Ginny all along. When they got up to the common room to celebrate, Hermione asked where Ron and Harry had been. Ron just smiled and said, "Harry was having sex."

Hermione shrieked in horror that he had 1. Broken school rules, 2. Done it at Hogwarts, and 3. She was worried that she would regularly visit these places and she would not be able to look at that place the same. "No you were not!" She looked wildly from Ron to Harry.

"He did, but he wouldn't tell me who." Ron said, nudging Harry. "He did it in the Quidditch showers."

Hermione looked at Harry, then she looked at the girl coming into the common room for the first time since this morning. She dropped her jaw and looked at Harry. "Harry, you didn't with-"

Ginny came up to the three and said a happy, "Hi."

Her shirt did not cover all of her shoulders, and her bra strap was hanging out. Ron looked at it once, twice, and then a third time for confirmation at what he had seen… Then he turned to Harry and said, "I will give you a three second head start before I kick your arse."

_AN: I kind of just wrote this out of boredom today and I was thinking of how funny these things could be and I could just post a few here and there so I will continue to do little one shots of the Harry Potter characters, when they are being "interrupted."_


	2. There is a first time for everything

**_Please Review! :)_**

"You would think you would have learned by now Harry that there is no way that you can beat me." Ron told his best friend of many years, setting up the chess board. "There has not been one game that you have beaten me."

The apartment was quite small, but had a cozy feeling to it. The kitchen was hardly ever used since it had been burned down over 18 different attempts at cooking. When Ron wasn't at work, and Hermione wasn't at the ministry, they would sometimes go out for walks in the little park across the street. It was one of the ways to get Ron out of the house.

"We'll just see Ron, we'll see." Harry smiled and they started their intense game of Wizard's Chess.

Half way through the game, Ron's felly-tone started to ring, but he was too into his game that he was trying to win. Ron could not have any distractions. "Ron, you might want to get that. It could be important." But Ron ignored the call and took out Harry's last pawn on the board.

His felly-tone rang again; Ron gave a very angry grunt and let the phone ring. "Ron, you might want to get that."

But once again, Ron ignored his phone and continued to beat Harry in their intense game. The phone would not stop ringing, and once Ron had finally beaten Harry in chess, the phone stopped ringing.

They started a new game and Harry was finally getting good at Wizard's Chess, taking out two of Ron's pawns and his knight. The phone rang for an eighteenth time, but Ron would not answer it.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, pick up the phone the next time." Harry said, growing annoyed of the constant ringing in his ears.

"No, you'll cheat." Ron told him shortly, staring at the pieces intently, trying to find a brilliant move, "and besides, it is probably just Ginny telling me she found another chocolate frog card with my face on it. She always does that when she finds one and she won't leave me alone until I call her back."

"Then call her back," Harry said, hitting another one of Ron's pawns.

"No. You'll cheat." Ron stared at the board, and hit his head for being so stupid and letting Harry align his pieces the way that he had.

The phone rang again.

"Ron, pick up the bloody phone!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move from his seat.

Ron thought to himself, "It's only the felly-tone that is throwing me off… Keep your eyes on your prize Ron."

The phone rang again.

Harry was about to pick up the phone himself, when Ron slapped his wrist in protest. "We are playing a game; you do not pick up a felly-tone during the game. It is against my rules."

"You just made that up! And I'm tired of this stupid phone ringing!" Harry rubbed the spot where Ron had hit him and glared, "Who cares if I get distracted, then you might have a chance at beating me now!"

Ron tensed, "Sure. Sure you could beat me." He said with so much sarcasm that it almost sounded mean.

"Oh you're on Ron."

The phone rang another twenty six times before Harry said something again, "Maybe something happened and they're trying to get a hold of us."

"Doubt it." Ron said, trying to find the perfect move.

Then, a loud, constant knocking came from Ron's door. Harry went to go open it and he saw a livid Ginny Weasley pass by him and go over to her brother, knocking him hard on the back of the head with her hand. "WHEN A PERSON CALLS YOU, YOU ANSWER BY THE SECOND RING!"

Ron guarded his head and asked, "Why are you yelling at me?" He moved his king to the middle of the board.

"Pick up your bloody phone the next time someone calls you!" Ginny screamed, "I've got a screaming Hermione in my car, who is furious at you because you wouldn't answer you're damn phone. We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours but you wouldn't pick up. Hermione's in labor, you won't pick up your phone, and I somehow got pushed into the middle of this!" Ginny flew up her hands in frustration.

There was a long car honk from outside. "Please get in the car and calm your wife down, I don't think I can take anymore screams and blood and gross baby stuff."

Ron was fumbling with everything as he tried to get out of the door, "Are you able to drive?" Ginny asked him, he shook his head and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead while taking her keys. "Thanks sis."

Ginny grumbled her way to a chair as Ron shut the door behind him. She watched out the window as they drove away to St. Mungo's. She looked at the chess board and said, "So do you want the pleasure, or can I of telling Ron that he lost his first game of chess?"

_AN: Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed and told me I was funny :) It really made my crappy day yesterday better and I thank you guys loads for it. Please if you have any suggestions on how characters could be "interrupted" please tell me all of your ideas because I will eventually run out of ideas.  
This "story" was kind of just a reminder to people who read my story "Without Red Hair and Freckles" that I do have a sense of humor and I am not so dull and depressing all of the time. And it's a way to get all of my fluff and happy comedy out, because I normally love to make people laugh and smile. And it's low pressure and I don't have to make it a certain length, which makes me happy :)_


	3. Broom Cupboard

_**Please Review! :)**_

Lily sat down in the broom cupboard, tears flowing down her cheeks. Heartbroken as she may have been, Lily had a temper that hid her sadness. She hit the bucket that was in the way of her anger. The mop fell down onto her head and she let out an angry yell. "That's all boys want from me. They don't like me for me, they just want to get to my parents! I wish my parents were normal and not famous… Or maybe what I really want is someone that likes me… for me."

She looked down miserably at her shoes and sighed, "But too many people know me…"

The door to the cupboard opened up quickly and someone locked the door hastily, they were out of breath and Lily hadn't seen who they were. "Get out of here, who said that you could barge in here and ruin my self pity time!"

"Potter, if I wanted to be stuck in a closet with you, I'd just shove you into one, but right now, I'm hiding from Filch." He said urgently. Lily recognized this voice… that voice belonged to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well then go find another closet, I don't care. And obviously you don't care about me or my feelings at all!" Lily tried to make as much noise as she could to get Filch to know that he was in there.

"Would you shut up?" Scorpius asked annoyed.

"Make me," Lily protested, tripping him with her foot, causing him to fall down onto her. She felt his body on hers but she did not say anything. Scorpius seemed to have calmed down and he seemed to be less tense. Lily could feel his breath on her face, his legs on both sides of her right leg, and his eyes staring at hers. She forgot what she had been arguing about; Scorpius's hands seemed to be shaking as they were placed around Lily's waist.

He tilted his head to the left and slowly leaned into Lily more and more. His lips slowly moved with hers, as they shared a truly magical moment. A few minutes after they had pulled away, Scorpius said breathlessly, "Done."

Lily looked at his silhouette and stared at him, a boy who had hated her from the moment she had been born… had just given her the best kiss that she ever had. "He hates my parents… unlike all of the other boys that I've tried… maybe he's different… much different." Lily thought to herself as she lay in the darkness.

Scorpius felt her fingers mess through his hair. His hands held onto her tighter and he felt his head being pushed towards her face, but he did not object. His lips tingled with exhilaration, he had never kissed a girl with so much… feeling.

Scorpius felt that it had been the best feeling in the world. She poured all of her emotions into just the few kisses that they had shared. Lily's hands moved down to his neck and he moved his hand to the buttons on her shirt. He playfully unbuttoned her shirt and she let out a giggle.

To mimic him, she took his zipper to his jeans and she unzipped it. On her lips, she could feel Scorpius smile. Scorpius's hand was on her bare skin, below her rib cage, "up or down?" He asked Lily without removing his lips from hers.

Lily didn't know how to answer this… she felt they were moving a bit too fast. "Up?" She asked, but then she slowly felt Scorpius moving his hand upward. "Oh Merlin," she murmured breathlessly, her heart started racing… She didn't want him doing THAT! They weren't even dating!

Scorpius's warm fingers traced the lace on Lily's bra. She started to panic within her head and tried to think of ways to get out of this. Scorpius's other hand took Lily's hand and put it underneath his jeans, this was when Lily really started to panic. She tried to think of nice ways to refuse this. "I DO NOT WANT TO TOUCH YOUR JUNK!" or she preferred , "NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT, OTHERWISE PEOPLE WOULDN'T COVER IT UP!" But she concluded that there was no polite way to refuse to go down a boy's pants. He thankfully kept his underwear between her and his hand, as they did this, there was a loud knock on the door that neither Lily nor Scorpius heard.

Then a second later, the door flew open, letting light come into the cluttered closet.

Albus stood in the light, his wand out, looking wide eyed at the scene that he would have rather forgotten. "Oh dear god!" He yelled, turning away and shielding his eyes, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Lily and Scorpius quickly straightened up, "Al, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Apparently trying to go blind with shock, but that is beside the point, what in the HELL were you doing with him?!" Al asked, really wishing that he had not interrupted us.

"We were… we were… ummm…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know whatever sexual things you two were trying… but just keep me out of it next time, and do it somewhere else more private." Al could not stop gagging the rest of his way down the hall and he had turned a pale shade of green.

Lily looked over at Scorpius, who said "Well… same time tomorrow?"

_AN: There really is no way to politely say, "I don't want to touch you there." Lol._


	4. Doing Things

_**Please Review!**_

Hermione quietly studied in the corner of the library, taking up a whole table with just her books, neatly scattered across the table. Several parchment pieces were askew and on tops of books and everywhere else. She looked into her "Fiddling with Floo" book when all of her books were knocked off of the table in which she was sitting at. In her rage, she looked up at the perpetrator, and he looked slightly pleased.

"Ronald! Look at what you've done to my books! Now they're all out of order!" Hermione whispered enraged, but Ron just shrugged.

"They seemed pretty messed up to me," He plopped down in the seat next to Hermione and put his feet up on the desk, "Besides, where was I going to put my feet?"

"I had them in _my_ order Ron, and please, put your feet down, people are starting to stare." Hermione quickly picked up all of her books and placed them on one half of the table, having to stack a few on one another.

"Well Harry gave me the look to leave him and Ginny the hell alone so I need a place to stay for a few minutes before I go and break up their snogging session." Ron didn't remove his feet, but Hermione pushed them down forcefully, looking quite infuriated.

"You will not go breaking up whatever Ginny and Harry are doing together. You know better than that, especially now Ron… After Dumbledore died, Harry's been getting distant. They both know that it won't last much longer so we have to allow them the most alone time as they can before we go." Hermione glared in Ron's direction, tapping her fingers on the table, "And you sure as well are not going to be bothering me if that's what you're thinking. Go up and find Dean or Seamus or Neville to play with, I on the other hand, am studying and trying to figure out what books I should bring with us."

"You aren't going to bring a whole stack of books that Harry and I are going to have to lug around, are you?" Ron whined, scrunching up his face.

"Don't worry, you won't have to carry a thing, just leave all of the books to me, and you go… somewhere else." Hermione tried to shoo Ron away, but he only came back no less than a minute later with a mysterious book.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, particularly afraid of the answer he would give.

"I'm going to be catching up on some reading." He replied, and opened the book to a page somewhere in the middle.

Hermione just shook her head and searched through more books. No less than three minutes later, Ron closed the book and stated, "I am bored."

"Go and eat something then." Hermione suggested, trying to get Ron out of her bushy, busy, brown hair.

"Are you saying I'm fat and can only eat when I have nothing better to do?" Hermione slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face.

"That is not what I said, and that is not what I meant. I only thought that it was getting late and you normally eat now. I've spent six years with you Ronald, you don't think I know your habits by now? Even the bad habits?" Ron's stomach growled in agreement but he just grumbled miserably.

"No one else will be down there to eat with me. You're up here and Harry is with Ginny and they're doing, only Merlin knows what!" Ron seemed more irritated with the fact of Harry and Ginny alone the more that he thought about it.

"Then go find Luna and eat with her." Another one of Hermione's attempts was shot down by Ron.

"Loony Lovegood?! Are you mental? She wears plants for jewelry and wears a lion on her head!" Ron quickly discouraged getting to know Luna better and thought that it was best for everyone if he just kept a distance from her.

"Ron, please, I need to get ready, we don't have much time left." Hermione pleaded, but Ron ignored her and acted as though he had never heard.

Ron fidgeted in his seat uneasily and almost whimpered when Hermione did not give him the attention that he so desperately wanted. "What Ronald?"

"Come on, let's go do something… Let's go Hermione." Ron had sunk down to as low as poking Hermione in the arm repetitively.

Hermione groaned and tried to ignore his constant poking, "Come on, please, I'm bored and there is no one else to hang out with." This made Hermione give a little grunt.

"So I'm a last resort am I? When Harry is too busy groping your sister-" Ron interrupted Hermione's sentence immediately.

"Wait, they've done… they've done _what_ exactly?!" Ron inquired, but Hermione just let out a laugh.

"I'm not saying they have done anything other than kissing, but Ron, can you really blame Harry for wanting to go further than kissing, I mean he is a teenage boy… and he's quite adventurous, I mean why would he just want to stay at snogging?" Hermione watched Ron's face turn to a pale green within three seconds.

"Do you want to see my lunch splurged all over your library books, because if so, keep on talking." Hermione let out another giggle and placed all of the books into her small bag.

"I give up, you win Ron. I will go with you and I will cure your boredom." Hermione got up from the table and turned around to Ron, smiling, "Unless you want Harry and Ginny to have more _alone_ time… to do… things… or each other…"

Ron quickly followed her and said in a high squeaking voice, "That was _NOT_ funny Hermione."

_AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. The Ron/Hermione relationship is quite interesting, isn't it? If you would like to see a certain ship in one of these chapters please tell me so that I can maybe get an idea and plus I want to include all of the ships that you guys like! Please no incest, adult/child, or creature/human. And it has to deal with the theme! Thanks :)  
Please say your ship even if you think your idea is stupid. Ideas are also welcomed because I have no others so a new chapter might not be made if I don't get suggestions or think of anything.  
Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Interruptions_


	5. What you didn't see

**_Please Review!_**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ascended up the stairs, talking about packing for the trip. "I'll pack these for you," Hermione took Harry's presents out of his hands and they continued up the stairs, "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash Ron-"

Before Ron could choke on his words anymore, a door opened quickly. "Harry, will you come in here a moment?" Ginny asked, as Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at his little sister, why was she trying to get rid of him and Hermione?

But before Ron could object to this, Hermione yanked him up the stairs to his bedroom by his elbow.

"I don't like this, I don't like it one bit." Ron said folding his arms and sitting on his bed.

"Well Ginny probably just doesn't want her older brother butting in on her life, that's all." Hermione suggested, putting Harry's presents into her small bag.

"But that's when she gets hurt is when I don't butt in! Remember when Harry and I told you about how we caught her and Dean Thomas snogging in that corridor? Just think at what could have happened if I weren't there to stop it!" Ron shuddered in disgust, remembering one of his friends latched onto his little sister like a leech.

"You butt into her's and Harry's relationship and she still got hurt. She was really torn up this summer, remember? Always mulling around the house, and before Harry got here she wouldn't act herself. She isn't stupid Ronald, she knows that we're leaving and she knows that Harry may never come back." Hermione folded her arms neatly on her legs as she sat down next to Ron on his bed.

"Don't even remind me Hermione, she nearly took of George's ear before it got attacked, just because he was teasing her about Harry! Saying to make sure which one of us was Harry so that she wouldn't mistakenly kiss one of her brothers." Ron rubbed his head in remembrance, "She nearly clubbed every one of us after that."

"I know Ginny can't come with us, for obvious reasons, but I wish we could somehow always let her know that we're alright." Hermione said wishfully, but they both knew better than that. It was only wishful thinking.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Ron asked, going on the floor and trying to listen through several bedrooms.

"Oh they're making passionate love right now Ron and they're doing it right on Ginny's bed as Harry uses multiple things from the book that you gave him. All he needed was to skim a few chapters and he's going to be just that good." Hermione said airily.

"Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't!" Ron squawked, flapping his arms, wishing he had never given Harry that book. "That is sick Hermione! Ginny would never do that. She wouldn't do anything past snogging."

"Sure she wouldn't Ron." Hermione giggled in delight, looking at Ron's flushed face.

"I'm not going to let this happen, I am not going to let him screw her up anymore!" Ron got up on his feet and scrambled out of the door. Hermione quickly followed him down the stairs and she quickly ran out of breath by the time they got to the first floor.

"Oh," Ron said, "Sorry." As if he had not just burst into the bedroom, ruining a completely nice moment between two people.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, but trying to catch her breath.

Ginny looked at the floor, put her hands together and played with her feet, her voice was flat, "Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."

Ron's ears flushed a red color; Hermione looked nervously from Ron to Harry and back at Ginny, but Ginny finally turned away from all of them. Harry opened his mouth to speak, and he put out his arm to touch her shoulder, but he put it back down, figuring that it was useless. "I'll see you later," was all he could mumble, then he lead the other two out of Ginny's room, leaving her to remember the good times they had.

_AN: What you didn't see in DH. ;) I feel happy to place out three chapters in one day. I don't know why, but I kind of feel like I accomplished something. :D I got many suggestions for ships, so thank you and I will try to incorperate those ships soon! (After I get ideas for all of them...) I also got a quite hilarious one planned out for poor Neville. My favorite victim, and favorite Harry Potter boy._


	6. Nameless Magazine

**_Please Review!_**

Neville stared at the magazine with his mouth opened slightly. He had locked his bedroom door and stared at the magazine in awe. A strange owl had delivered him a magazine with… explicit pictures. The magazine didn't seem to have a name, because there was no name on the front of the magazine.

"Oh Merlin," Neville muttered as he turned the page to find a girl riding a horse… without any clothes on.

_Maybe someone stole her clothes… so she hopped on the horse to find them… as she bounces up and down…_ Neville thought to himself, thinking that it was as good of an answer that he could think of off of the top of his head. Neville couldn't remember why he was first intrigued to look at this magazine, but it might have had to deal with the woman on the front. She held a plotted plant that covered her up, and he had never seen a plant like it, so he was interested to see what the rest looked like.

Why he kept on looking at the magazine, Neville didn't know.

He suddenly felt his pants tighten and he crushed his thighs together. "No. I'll stop looking at the magazine if you do _that._" Neville told his pants. He calmed down and opened up the magazine to find an article on jumping jacks and why they are important for anybody.

This article also came with a picture. Neville watched as the women bounced up and down. "Bloody Hell," Neville murmured to himself, feeling quite flustered as one of the girls was smiling at him… Only he knew this girl. He now noticed that the women were fully clothed. They were in a dark green t-shirts and Quidditch gear. He knew that red hair from anywhere, Ginny Weasley was smiling as she did jumping jacks with her team, the Holyhead Harpies.

On the picture, there was Ginny's signature, with a little side note.

_Neville,  
I thought that you might like this. I thought it might cheer you up a bit. Happy Birthday!  
Sincerely, Ginny Weasley_

I laughed and flipped the page. There was a picture of every one of the Holyhead Harpies players; Ginny was the only one with clothes on. There was a little section underneath Ginny's picture which gave her stats and a few things about her.

"_Ginny Weasley chose not to take her picture nude for the fact that she is trying to set a good example for young witches all around the world. Also, her fiancé Harry Potter was at the photo shoot, he told us; 'Some things are for my eyes only,' Ginny promptly gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. Ginny told us, 'I just want to be a good influence, because some people don't have the best examples set in front of them. I was lucky to have several good influences growing up, my twin brothers not being included.' She laughed and told stories of her brothers' adventures and their store that they opened several years previous. She ended her interview with saying, 'I do my best, not because I strive for perfection, but to set a good example.' Miss Weasley has definitely made a great impression and has made a difference in many little girls' lives."_

Neville flipped a few more pages and watched a woman bathe. Just as quickly as Neville turned the page, his door burst open. Scrambling, he shoved the magazine under his bed, but the magazine slid right back out from under the bed. He now wished that his bed had been messy underneath so that it wouldn't have slid out.

"What have I told you about locking your door Neville?" Augusta asked with her hands on her hips. She looked at the magazine on the floor and picked it up, "What is this Neville?"

She opened up but Neville lunged for the magazine, but his attempts failed as he slipped on his sock that cluttered the floor. After she flipped through a few pages, she looked at her grandson who was still miserably lying on the floor, covering his face in shame.

Neville had never in a billion light years thought that he would be reading a dirty magazine by his Gran. He looked up at his Gran and she just shook her head and smiled, "I was wondering when I'd be catching you with one of these. I caught your father when he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts; I was surprised I didn't catch you earlier. Although, I thought that you would have been more cautious than your father was."

_Was she really not mad?_ Neville asked himself. Neville sighed quietly, and watched his grandmother's expression lighten. "You had Ginerva even sign it for you, how lovely of her." Neville's face went scarlet. "I always knew that Weasley was classy, if only you had kept her around." She shook her head and gave Neville his magazine back and walked out the door, but did not close it.

"Gran?" Neville asked quietly, looking up at her.

"Yes Neville?"

"Can we not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure honey, sure we can." She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Someone is here to see you."

Neville looked past her and to his horror, he saw Ginny with a wicked smile planted on her face. "Do you like picture books Neville?"

_AN: I'm so sorry Neville, even if you are a fictional character, you don't deserve to be put through that torture. I hope you laughed, because I know I did._


	7. Raw Meat

**_Please Review!_**

Ron Weasley knew exactly what he wanted in life after the second war ended. He wanted Hermione Granger. He had made several attempts into getting her into bed, but Hermione had refused to sleep with him until after they were married.

When this day finally came, Ron had put up with all of the wedding guests, especially his aunt Muriel, all of the embarrassing stories that they told, and all of the dancing, just so that he could end his night, properly.

Hurriedly, Ron said his goodbyes to his family and Ginny gave him a wink of understanding while shoving in a few things into his bag. He gave Harry a pat on the back while he gave him a knowing smile "Good luck mate." Hermione took her time saying goodnight to everyone and gave every single person what seemed a twenty minute long thank you. Ron quickly grabbed his bag from Ginny and rushed Hermione out of the reception.

He tried driving home as fast as he could but he had to constantly slow down because Hermione was nagging him in his ear. "Slow down Ron, please."

He opened the door quickly and ran inside. He started undoing his clip-on tie; he unclipped it from his shirt and threw it onto the couch. He started unbuttoning his shirt when Hermione stared at him through the door frame, "Ronald, aren't you forgetting something?"

Ron went back outside, swept Hermione off of her feet and ran her upstairs, when he finally set her on their bed. "There is no need to rush Ron, please, just take it slow. We have all night." She gave him a sly smile and seductively took off her white gloves.

It was killing Ron not to just pounce on Hermione right now and take her right then and there. He set down his bag and took off his shirt. Then, he took off his dress pants and was left with just his boxers. "Ron, I can get those for you." Hermione teased, giving Ron a very brazen look.

With all of his strength, he kept his wand in. Walking over to the bed, he got up and was now on top of Hermione; who had somehow removed all of her clothing with the exception of her knickers. He leaned down and kissed his new wife so long, and so hard- no pun intended- that she almost zoned out for a bit.

Ron felt a tingling feeling go up his leg and up his thigh and settle right in his, "wand" area. Hermione's hands went roaming through his boxers when Ron let out a loud, painful scream. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as she didn't know what she had done wrong. Ron's face almost turned purple and he clenched his teeth, "Not so tight!"

"Ron, I'm not touching you! My hands are on your thighs, see?!" Hermione exclaimed, patting him on his thighs.

In his horror, Ron looked down and let out a higher pitched scream, something was moving in his trousers. "SPIDER!!!" Ron yelped, jumping up and trying to shake it off, in the end he had to smack it off, but knowing his Quidditch skills, he wasn't so good at aiming and hit an already sore spot.

Then, to his and Hermione's surprise, Arnold the pygmy puff came out of his boxers. Ron held himself as Hermione started to laugh hysterically on the bed. Ron fell to the floor in pain, while holding in between his legs.

"That little devil spawn! He nearly took off my- well, you know what!" Ron yelled hysterically, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Yes, I do know what you're talking about. I'm guessing that you won't be able to perform, tonight, will you? Since your fragile state" Hermione started to chuckle again.

"No… not really. My manhood almost got torn off by a little ball of fluff!" Ron started to feel a swelling between his legs and couldn't put his legs together without feeling immense pain. "I'm going to get Ginny for this."

Hermione couldn't stop laughing, but managed to say between laughs, "I guess he likes his meat raw."

_AN: A few of you can't review this chapter because you reviewed the other "7th chapter."  
Reasons why I took down the previous chapter: I feel that it personally was not my best work and I could have made it a lot better, Personally, I don't like flames and it bugged me so much that I took it down, but just wait, you will be getting another "disturbing" chapter and I won't take that one down.  
Onto happier things! Ten more days until Harry Potter comes out!!!! But because of this, I got inspired ;)  
I saw a picture of Ginny and Dean talking to Luna on the train. On Ginny's shoulder, was Arnold!!!! :D It's my background picture now and I absolutely love Arnold and he is just so cute! Ron however, is not quite fond of him right now ;)  
So if you want to review, but it tells you that you can't, there is always anonymous reviewing, only you put your screen name there so I know who you are. But that's only if you liked the chapter, you really don't have to go out of your way to tell me that you hated it.  
Anyways, I'm off to go dance for "South Pacific" rehersal, bye bye!_


	8. Go back in

**_Please Review! :D_**

On one sunny day, near Devon, England, a young boy was slowly trailing behind his godfather, who had an irritated look on his face. "Uncle Harry, where we goin?" The little boy asked.

Harry sighed, and told him once more, if not the millionth time, "Teddy, you're going to see Molly, and I'm going to see Ginny."

"I wanna see Ginny too!" The little boy squealed with excitement. Teddy was very fond on the redheaded girl; he often would run over to her and behave when she was around. Teddy also would try to get her to kiss his cheeks every chance he could.

"No Teddy, you were with her all of yesterday, besides Molly wants to see you. She has some new flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans now. Would you like some?" Harry tried his hardest, but the little boy's mind would not divert from Ginny.

When they arrived on the porch of the Burrow, Harry rang the doorbell and straightened up Teddy's t-shirt. Molly opened up the door widely and her smile grew as she saw the blue haired boy smiling at her. "Teddy!" He ran up and jumped into her arms and as he did this, she looked at Harry.

His hair was even messier than it normally had, he had mashed foods all over his clothes, his glasses were askew on his face, and he had bags under his eyes. "Oh Harry, come in, would you like some tea? I could look after him while you wash up."

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Weasley," Harry stepped into the cool house and took off his shoes. He casually asked, "Is Ron here?"

"I'm sorry dear, but he went off to Romania for the day. Charlie, Ron, and Hermione are going to a Quidditch game there. I could ask if you could join them, I'm sure none of them would mind-"

But Harry interrupted her, a smile on his face, "That's quite alright Mrs. Weasley, besides I don't want to just leave Teddy here all day… But I guess I better wash up." He told her, then he looked towards his godson, "You be good for Molly."

When he ascended up the stairs, he did not fail to notice the flowery scent that he passed by on the first floor.

After Harry had finally washed up, he took a detour towards a certain red haired girl's room.

Harry opened the door to find Ginny sitting wishfully at her desk that overlooked the orchard. When she spotted his green eyes, she immediately ran up to hug him. "I was wondering when you were coming to visit." She told him, squeezing him tightly.

He kissed her hard on the lips and when he finally pulled out, she looked happily surprised. "Now may I ask what that was for Mr. Potter?" Ginny teased, giggling.

"Can't a man miss his girlfriend and just want to kiss her until the early sun rises?" Harry smiled back at her.

"You must be delusional," Ginny laughed.

Harry looked at her with a sort of dazed look, "If love is delusional, then put me in a straightjacket."

He set himself onto her bed and watched her walk around her room, cleaning up little things. "Your analogies are never less than surprising."

Harry found it very difficult to keep his eyes on anywhere else but Ginny's bum as she walked around. Her long red hair swayed behind her as she bounced lightly on her feet. These were the things that Harry looked forward to most as Teddy was screaming in his ear. "Do you like what you see?" Ginny mocked as she saw him staring at her.

"I always like what I see when you're around," Harry complimented, making Ginny's freckly cheeks turn red. It was easy for Ginny to blush when Harry was being so cheesy.

Sitting down on her bed, Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know exactly what to say to me, don't you Harry?"

Teasingly, Harry turned Ginny onto her back and gently pushed her into her mattress while giving her a very mysterious look. Not knowing what he was doing, Ginny just played along with him and gave him a radiant smile. "Why Harry, you bad boy, you're so forceful… I like it."

His hormones were raging inside of him. His hands wrapped around her fragile waist, his legs were straddling her. Their lips were slowly moving with each other, sweet, passionate kisses were shared between the two.

Pulling a blanket over them, they wanted to tear one another's clothes off, but they both knew that it was too risky. Harry put his hand on Ginny's pants button and whispered in her ear, "one handed." Sure enough, he managed to do it all with one hand. She did the same thing and she went deeper into his pants; underneath his boxers. There was more room in his pants, but that space was quickly taken up as Harry made his happy face. Harry did this also when Ginny would kiss his neck.

Harry felt himself getting lost in the moment when he heard a loud knock on the door. "Merlin's pants." Ginny scrambled to fix her hair while Harry wrapped his arms around her, to act innocent. If Mrs. Weasley were to find them doing anything bad, it would be both of his heads. While she straightened her shirt, Ginny's door opened widely. A blonde haired boy stood in the doorway, "Ginny!" He shrieked, jumping onto her bed. Harry still had his arms wrapped around Ginny, as if they had innocently been cuddling for the several minutes that had passed by. "Hi Teddy, what are you doing up here?"

Harry wished for it to be extremely cold.

"Molly told me you were up here," Teddy said, with a cookie in each hand. Harry and Ginny both exchanged glances of mutual anger. "I brought you a cookie Ginny."

She couldn't help but smile at his efforts in trying to steal her away from his own godfather. "Thank you very much, is that one for Harry?" She asked, pointing to the cookie in his right hand.

Shyly, the little boy shook his head no. Teddy always had been sweet for Ginny, and it was quite evident. Ginny took a bite of the cookie and smiled, "It takes very good, did you make them?"

Teddy nodded and took a bite of his own cookie. An irritated Harry sat next to Ginny, still holding onto her. "Teddy can you go down and ask Molly if she needs help with something?"

"Can't you?" Teddy whined.

"No, Teddy, I am… uhhh… glued to Ginny's bed, and I cannot get up." Harry was not a very good liar, but thankfully, his audience was very gullible. "So you have to go and ask Molly if you can do anything for her." Harry wanted nothing more than to kick his own godson out of the room for just a few more minutes… which would turn into hours.

"Oh Harry, be nice to him. Come on Teddy, you can finish your cookie by me." Ginny pushed a spot for Teddy on her other side, but he ignored it and made a wedge in between Ginny and Harry. Harry seemed the most uncomfortable out of the three. He tried to grab Ginny's attention, but every time he got it, Teddy also looked over.

When they finished their cookies, Teddy snuggled up to Ginny and decided that it was nap time. Ginny had also fallen asleep, being fooled by Teddy's master evil plan of cute. Harry sat there, mumbling angrily to himself. "Note to self, remember to lock the door next time. And for the love of god, _go back in_!"

_AN: I hope this was worth the gigantic, overly long wait. Sometimes you have to wait for inspiration, even if it is, "inspired by a true story." Only I just cuddled, I did not do anything other than that! I solemly swear! But my boyfriend's little brother, who is about four or five, he likes me a lot and is a lot like Teddy in this story :) I'm sorry if it wasn't that funny to you but I thought it was funny in my brain. Anyways, Opening Night of our musical, "South Pacific" today! :D  
Tee hee, I love Teddy Lupin._


	9. He's going to have a baby!

_**Please Review! :D**_

A little girl with two little pigtails twirled around in her new dress that she had gotten for her birthday. Growing up in a house of boys, she didn't get to be very girly most of the time so she secretly loved to put on dresses and look her best. That August day, little Ginny Weasley had a birthday party, and she couldn't have imagined a more perfect day.

She dug her hand straight into the middle of the cake and smeared the cake all over her face. Ginny smiled happily as her mother looked at her in horror at what she had done to her cake. Not needing utensils, or a plate for that matter, Ginny smiled happily as her mother took a picture. "Arthur, could you please wipe off Ginny's face before she gets the whole house covered in cake?" Molly asked her husband, who nodded and took his daughter in his hands.

"Daddy! Look! I can make finger paints!" Ginny then proceeded to draw a lopsided heart on her father's cheek. No one could help but laugh at this wonderful sight.

"Thank you so very much sweetie," he kissed her cheek and took her into the kitchen to get her cleaned up.

"Daddy, did you see my friends?" Ginny asked excitedly, walking alongside her father.

He couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's innocence, "Yes pumpkin, I saw all of your friends."

"They all came! Even Tommy came!" Ginny's cheeks went rosy, and all the sudden Ginny was very quiet around her father, who only looked down at his little girl.

"Now Tommy sounds like a boy's name, I saw quite a few boys here Ginny, and not all of them were your brothers." Ginny hid her face in his pant leg and giggled loudly.

"There are just a few boys daddy, not a whole lot of them." Ginny told her father embarrassedly, getting cake all over his pants.

With a flick of his wand, his pants were like new and he set Ginny on the kitchen counter, to wipe her face off. "I thought all boys had cooties?" Arthur asked, he hoped that his daughter still believed in cooties, otherwise he had trouble coming his way. If this many boys liked her now, what would it be like when she got older?

"No, don't be silly daddy! Boys don't have cooties!" Ginny giggled so hard that she hiccupped.

Arthur saw Ginny's life quickly flash before his eyes and immediately saw a problem. Teenage boys taking advantage of his little girl. "Now Ginny, you have to make sure that you don't go kissing boys. Because if you kiss them and you stick your tongue out, then you'll have a baby." Arthur lied, hoping that this lie would save him a few years.

"Really?" Tilting her head, Ginny looked at her dad with an innocent face.

"Really. Now, go on and open a few more of your presents. I think your friends are waiting for you." Arthur said smiling. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left out of the kitchen to join her friends.

Hoping that his plan would work, Arthur sighed and cleaned off his face before returning to the party.

When the party was over, Ginny climbed up to her room, and heard a noise coming from Charlie's room. She listened in on the door and heard voices. "Uh… Well, do you want to try something?" Charlie asked.

A muffled voice said, "Sure."

Then it was quiet for a long time. Ginny turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, to see her brother Charlie snogging a classmate of his. He quickly removed his face from hers to yell, "Ginny! You're not allowed to-"

"MOMMY! DADDY!!!!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, running down the steps, Charlie chasing after her, "MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMY!!!!"

Bill caught Ginny in his arms and kept her out of Charlie's reach as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the room. "You stay out of my room!"

"DAADDDDDDY! CHARLIE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY, I SEED HIM! I SEED HIM PUT HIS TONGUE IN HER MOUTH! IT WAS SOOOO ICKY!!!!! CHARLIE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing to her brother, who now had gone as red as his hair. The girl that he had snogged was slightly behind him with the same expression. "DO SOMETHING DADDY, HE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

Arthur sighed and thought to himself, _"well, it lasted for a little while."_

_This is what I think about when I'm on stage and I completely blank out on everything else. "MOOOMMMMMY, HE'S MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL!" At first I wanted it to be Percy but then that would have meant I would have had to make Ginny older which I didn't want to do, so I chose Charlie. So that it's not Bill, who wouldn't yell at her no matter what. But I still say I need to get Percy in one of these.  
I know, I've been focusing on Ginny, but she is my favorite character. I'll try to get a new character in here somehow. I'll have to think of something. In the meantime, I will be doing "real life" stuff outside of the computer... lame, I know. I used to be such a hermit and now I'm getting sunburns! It's a crazy world now a days!  
Anywho, please leave a review for me to read and I will get back to you on my only day off.... today. Well it's 5:13 am right now where I am and I haven't slept yet... so I'm going to bed ;) :D_


	10. Seriously Sirius?

**_Please Review!!!_**

A quiet stroll around the lake was not the typical James Potter; in fact, it wasn't much like him at all. He talked about Quidditch, and his latest pranks that he had been pulling. But James saw a spot near the lake that reminded him of something from a long time ago.

"A giant squid, don't you think that it's a bit harsh?" James asked, pouting his way through an argument that he knew that he could not win. "I mean, you could have said worse, but that hurt my ego quite a bit…"

"James Potter got his ego hurt? Somehow I find this very hard to believe because your ego seems larger than life itself." The girl around his arm said teasingly.

James gave her emerald green eyes a quick glance, and twirled her hair as he tried to think of a good response… Somehow, he came up blank. Instead, he figured that he would let her win this argument, rather than paying for it later. "Alright, I wasn't hurt… but it seemed pretty cold."

Lily stopped walking and turning towards him now, her other hand connecting to wrap her arms around his waist. "It was two years ago James, please let this go. Haven't I more than made up for it?"

A big grin came across James' face, "Well, I don't think you have… You might just have to make it up to me tonight. My room?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily reminded him, "I really would prefer to not snog you with your own cheering section." Lily motioned over to Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail, who were all glancing over at them.

"I'll make them leave." James brushed off, leaning in for a kiss, but Lily leaned out.

"It's also their room too, you can't make them leave." Lily had to remind him of another thing once more.

"Well you shot down the broom cupboard idea-" but he was quickly interrupted.

"I told you, I'm not going to snog you where they keep cleaning supplies!"

He tried to make it sound more appealing, "But you can smell pine fresh."

Lily let out a sigh, "They use those in bathrooms James, bathrooms, may I remind you. This is coming from a man who thought that soap was not necessary until he started dating me."

"I beg to differ that it is, "self cleaning." Besides, what does that matter anyway? You still won't snog me in the broom cupboard." James put out his bottom lip in an attempt to win this spat with his adorable features.

"For good reason James." Lily finished in her, "this is the end of our conversation about this" voice.

Stomping his feet like a little boy, James wished that things would go his way. "Then where do you suggest? Sluggie's office? Since you're mates with him."

"There is always the option not to snog. In fact, I'm feeling a bit tired right now. All this walking in circles has made me dizzy." Lily mocked, knowing James she knew what was about to happen next.

He started complaining… and whining. "But- But! But I've been good!"

Lily listened to him whine and complain for the next hour and a half until he finally realized that while he had been complaining he had completely forgotten his sense of direction. He was now in the, completely empty, Gryffindor boy dorm. James smiled widely and looked at Lily hopefully.

"On one condition, you will be cuddly without cringing, in front of the boys." James had to really think this one over… for two seconds. Without much hesitation he started kissing her, moving her towards a bed, any bed. Going to the nearest bed, James lifted her onto the bed and kissed her even harder. "James" she said quietly, but he tried to silent her with his lips. She gently pushed him back, "James, this isn't your bed, this is Sirius'."

"Well he slobbered all over my pillow, so this will make us even." James brushed this off, but Lily pushed him gently back again.

"What if they come in?" She asked, eying the door.

James flicked his wand at the door, muttering a spell, "Anything else before I snog you senselessly?"

"This is still Sirius' bed." Lily pointed out, "Who really knows what goes on in here."

"I've seen what goes on in this bed, and it is not much, unlike common belief." James shrugged; Lily opened up her mouth to protest, but James covered it with his own mouth.

Lily soon forgot what she had been trying to say as she got, _sucked _into a very deep snogging session.

While James and Lily were, occupied, the door slowly came unlocked and opened with ease. Remus stared, as Sirius and Peter followed into the room. Remus was the first to react and made a noticeable wolf whistle, loud enough to make Lily jump, causing a chain reaction. Lily jumped, which made her knee pop up, which was intertwined with James' legs, and this knee was in between his legs.

James let out a loud yelp of pain as he fell to the floor and he curled up quickly into a ball. "I'm so sorry!" Lily squeaked, her face turning as fiery red as her hair, and getting up to check on him.

Sirius let out a loud laugh, he was joined by a joyful Remus, but Peter only chuckled quietly to himself. Lily tried to hide in her hair from embarrassment, nothing had ever compared to this, never.

Whilst the three were laughing, Lily leaned down to James and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Well… no. Maybe if you kiss it, you could make it better." James winked slyly.

Lily's face was now almost a pure red; her face had now exceeded the color of her hair. Remus' laugh faded into a smile and he said, "That is the most action that his bed has ever seen, besides his dreams about Professor Sprout!"

They all could not help but laugh, except poor Sirius who stood, very seriously disturbed.

_AN: You do not know how long I have been waiting to put a "serious" "sirius" joke into one of my stories, you have no idea! Anyways, I hope that you all liked my chapter :D Soap is very, very, sanitary. Ha ha, if you put that to the "lolli lolli lolli get your adverbs here" song, that just could have fit perfectly into those lyrics. I'm sorry, I got hardly any sleep last night and I'm setting myself up again tonight... Bad me. 4:04 and I'm posting a chapter when I have call in less than 8 hours.... GUH. Less than six hours of sleep for me. Sorry, I'm rambling, okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	11. Giggly Girls

**_Please Review! :D_**

Ginny and Hermione giggled quietly as they sat on Ginny's comfortable carpet. "I'm serious; the only thing close to snogging that Ron has done is our Auntie Muriel!"

"How would you know who he's kissed?" Hermione asked with a gaze.

Flipping her hair to her side, Ginny replied with the utmost confidence. "Hermione. Think about it, this is Ron, my brother, we are talking about. The only kisses he's gotten are from my mum and Aunt Muriel."

"Well is your aunt pretty?" At her simple question, Ginny burst out laughing as loud as she could, forgetting that it was late at night. Hermione covered her face with a pillow until the laughter died down slowly. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Unless you consider all of her wrinkles, moles, and her one eyebrow pretty, then no." Ginny placed the pillow back onto her bed and looked towards Hermione. "You keep on avoiding my question. Did you kiss Viktor or no?"

Hermione contemplated telling Ginny for a few seconds and then smiled widely, giving away the secret. "You did!"

"It wasn't just a kiss, it was a full on session of snogging!" Hermione exclaimed, having a giggle fit similar to Ginny's.

"How long was it?" The red haired girl asked wide eyed with curiosity.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione asked, "Which time?"

"You snogged more than once!" Squealing, Ginny had to calm herself down.

Neither girl could stop herself from smiling ear to ear, "Yes."

"How could you breathe?!" Ginny asked, talking a little louder than she had initially intended.

Smiling at the younger girl's silly question, she simply replied, "Through my nose Ginny."

Ginny giggled to herself a quiet, "oh."

After a few seconds of silence, Ginny gave her all too sly grin, "Is this going to get me into trouble?"

"Not if you do what I tell you to do." Ginny tip toed out of her room, with Hermione right behind her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Hermione whispered, as they climbed up more stairs. Ron's room had it's door cracked open just ever so slightly with the light escaping from the room. "I am not going in there." Hermione said quickly.

"Don't be such a baby," Ginny took out a device that Fred and George had been working on.

"What is that?" Hermione wondered.

"It's like a muggle telescope, only it's easier to spy with." Ginny looked into the room and covered her mouth from releasing a loud giggle. She handed the contraption to Hermione and held her tongue.

Hermione looked into the invention to see Ron holding up a picture and kissing it. There was a hole in the picture, where Ron practiced his snogging. Nearly dropping the looking glass, she covered her mouth.

"What is that picture of?" She squeaked.

"I think Aunt Muriel," Ginny covered her mouth as quickly as she could. "I think we should leave before he hears us."

But before leaving, Hermione heard something that Ron was moaning… it was her name.

_AN: I couldn't stop giggling myself as I wrote this. :) I was supposed to put this up on the 11th, my birthday, and it would have been the 11th chapter... But nope, I've been lazy and procrastinating and listening to "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown." Sorry I've been so slow with updating, but my schedule with school is becoming worse and worse. I'll try not to update monthly, maybe every two weeks, but it may end up that way :P_


	12. Double Bubble Toil and Trouble

**_Please Review :D_**

Before Ginny had arrived home from practice, Harry had decided to do something nice for his fiancée and conjured up a bath. Around the bathroom he placed rose petals, candles, and to the water he had added scented soaps.

He wanted to do everything that he could for Ginny, she was more than deserving of all the things that he did for her. Harry liked to surprise her sometimes by doing simple things that made her happy, like cooking dinner, or even tidying up his room.

Practice was over at 6 o clock, it was now, 6:09. Harry waited patiently in the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as he could. He heard the front door open and Ginny calling out to him, "Harry? Are you home?"

She set down her keys and looked around, trying to find a sign of Harry's presence. "Harry, if you're playing a joke this isn't funny, I am certainly not in the mood for playing any games!" Ginny didn't hear a squeak from the steps that she had been nagging Harry to fix.

So she searched the house, up high, down low, but she couldn't find Harry, until she realized that the bathroom door had been shut. Carefully opening the door, she peeked inside to find Harry. He was smiling widely at her, like a little kid after they had made their first painting all by themselves. "Almost thought that I forgot your birthday did you?"

Ginny couldn't help herself but gush at what Harry had done for her, the rose petals, the candles, and he had even thought of bubbles. Running over to hug him she said, "I knew you remembered. You never make eggs because you hate them but you know I like them. You stomached them for me this morning! I knew you had something planned!"

Holding her in his arms he laughed, "I tried to be subtle." Turning her around, his arms around her waist lovingly, his head slowly placed onto her shoulder. "This is all yours for an hour, but be ready by 7:30 because that's when we're heading to London."

"Where are we going?" She turned around; curiosity was an awful thing to have when there were surprises.

"Just get ready my love, if I know you, which I do, you will need all of the time I gave you." Harry tried to leave but Ginny tugged on his hand. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you want to conserve water with me?"

Harry tried hard to swallow, but all he had gulped down was air. She led him to the edge of the tub, now starting to remove everything that hid all of her freckles. His hands trembled immensely, so much that he could barely get his clothes off fast enough. Ginny was in the bath by the time Harry had finally stripped himself of all his clothes. It was hard for Harry not to jump into the bathtub quick enough without slipping, but thankfully he managed.

"I was thinking, about changing up our rooms." Ginny smiled, "You know, before we get married. I mean, we already sleep in the same bed, it's just we rotate every night and I want one bed to be called ours." Harry knew the bad situation that this would cause.

"If we have one room before we get married, all of your family will see that and question if we're doing anything." He could imagine the scene right now, all of the Weasley brothers coming after him with various weapons of their own choice… Charlie had chosen a dragon.

"But they don't have to know that we're doing things, well, not until tonight we aren't," She teased so well that it had always made it hard for Harry to not kiss her at that moment. Ginny's hand slowly ran over Harry's leg, giving him severe shivers.

Then, a knock came on the door, three sharp knocks in fact. Only one person they knew knocked like that. "Ginny?" Quickly, Harry acted and pushed Ginny under the bubbles as the door opened.

Mr. Weasley appeared at the door and he looked at Harry strangely, "Harry? Um… Where is Ginny?"

"She's still at practice sir," Harry knew better than anyone else how awkward this conversation was. How weird it must seem to Mr. Weasley to find his to be son in law with bubbles, candles, and flower petals. Out of desperation he thought of something to say, "I was fancying a wash."

"I see." He observed the room more closely, looking at specific candles. "Vanilla, I always liked that scent… You see Molly and I always had vanilla candles scented around the house when the kids were growing up, Ginny must have bought those."

Harry tried in all of his power to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to mind, "Umm… Yes, speaking of Ginny, Mr. Weasley, can you please not mention this to her? I mean, it could be kind of embarrassing if she found out about this, you understand, right?" It wasn't hard for Harry to play awkward, because it was. What was hard for Harry was to not scream out in excitement, Ginny's foot was strategically placed in a certain… _place. _This was what was driving Harry mad, she kept on rubbing him in all the right places.

"Of course Harry, of course, we can keep this between us, well I should be going… Will you tell Ginny I stopped by?" Mr. Weasley looked at Harry with his glasses tilted.

"Sure, anything Mr. Weasley," Harry said hurriedly, trying his hardest to gasp.

Arthur slowly shut the door, Harry waited to hear for him walking down the stairs, but he hadn't moved. Harry feared that Mr. Weasley had known that Ginny was there, and he was waiting for Harry to start talking to Ginny about how relieved they were he hadn't found out. Ginny sprung up for water and gave Harry an exasperated look. "You had to push me into the bloody water didn't you? And with no warning I may add."

Three knocks soon arrived again, Ginny this time went down voluntarily and the door swung open. "Oh, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Uh, yes sir?" Harry replied feebly.

"The next time I catch you fornicating with my daughter, you'd better be married." His stern look gave Harry the biggest fear of his life. "Do you understand me?"

"Umm, y-yes s-sir." Harry shook in the water, and not because it had gotten considerably colder in the room.

"And pick new trousers, Ron had a pair of those when he was five." Harry looked at his underwear on the floor. With Harry's luck the day that Mr. Weasley had to catch him "fornicating" with Ginny he had worn his snitch boxers.

"Umm, y-yes sir." Harry repeated, and with that Mr. Weasley left the room, only to be smiling and having a small hop in his step.

_AN: I enjoyed writing again. :) I have more time now, so hopefully this means I can update more regularly on this story and my other stories. :) But this one gave me a giggle fit. I was saving it for another story, which I might add, but it may be different and such. :P ANYWHO! I hope you liked my chapter as much as I have and hopefully you shall read more soon. Lots of Love, Jackie :)_


End file.
